<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all my issues are miles away by civillove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978200">all my issues are miles away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove'>civillove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seblaine prompts from tumblr [116]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted:  blaine and sebastian in college, away from k*rt h*mm*l, who's in new york<br/>--<br/>Blaine’s lying down on his stomach in bed, pushing away his musical theory text to take a small break and scroll through his phone. He glances up at the window in his dorm room and scrunches his nose as rain pelts against the glass—he actually doesn’t mind weather like this, he appreciates gray days just as any sunny one. But Chicago seems to always have rain, gray and wind and Blaine’s always cold anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seblaine prompts from tumblr [116]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all my issues are miles away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to everyone, once again, who sends me prompts to write :) i really enjoy doing it, otherwise i wouldn’t ask. so i appreciate everyone who deals with my consistent late posting and work exhaustion a;sldjkf love ya’ll</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine’s lying down on his stomach in bed, pushing away his musical theory text to take a small break and scroll through his phone. He glances up at the window in his dorm room and scrunches his nose as rain pelts against the glass—he actually doesn’t mind weather like this, he appreciates gray days just as any sunny one. But Chicago seems to <em>always </em>have rain, gray and wind and Blaine’s always cold anyways.</p>
<p>It makes it slightly miserable for him but he’s upped his wardrobe with <em>many </em>Sherpa-like sweatshirts, sweaters, and he’s not about to tell anyone that he’s got a fleece-lined onesie. He only wears it when he’s <em>really </em>frigid, okay?</p>
<p>He’s glad that he’s already had dinner and he has no night classes tonight, so he can cuddle up in bed and not have to worry about leaving to face the elements. He lets out a long, tired sigh and runs a hand through his loose curls, tapping on his Instagram app to like a few photos. He smiles as he sees some comments left behind by Cooper and he should really call his brother soon because he misses him.</p>
<p>And California looks beautifully warm and maybe him and Sebastian should plan a trip some time. His boyfriend would probably really like that—and Blaine’s biting on his lower lip as he thinks about Sebastian with no shirt, gorgeous, freckled skin, and small swim trunks.</p>
<p>He skims through a few posts, his thumb moving the feed up and pauses to take longer looks at Sam’s, Rachel’s…and Kurt’s posts. New York looks incredible and Blaine’s not going to lie in saying that he doesn’t love the city, especially visiting it. But he’s glad he doesn’t live there for a bunch of reasons. You can’t run away to a wonderful escape if you already reside there. Besides, he has a bad feeling that even in a city full of a ton of people and the fact that he wouldn’t be attending NYADA, Blaine thinks he’d still run into his ex. Because the universe is that bitch when it wants to be.</p>
<p>And that’s something he doesn’t want to deal with.</p>
<p>Him and Kurt made their amends, even though they’re not exactly friends, but Blaine knows that Kurt isn’t thrilled or very understanding about his relationship with Sebastian. He also doesn’t understand why Blaine wanted to pursue a city that <em>wasn’t </em>New York, had scrunched his nose when Blaine told him he was going to Chicago. Kurt’s always had trouble listening to someone else’s plans when they harshly contrasted with his own.</p>
<p>Blaine chews on the inside of his cheek and shakes his head, moving past Kurt’s post of him and Rachel on the MET steps without liking the photo. He hears his dorm room door open and close, not thinking much of it because his roommate comes and goes thanks to odd class times.</p>
<p>But then he feels the bed dip and a solid, warm body splay on top of his own and a soft laugh leaves his lips as he knows exactly who it is. Sebastian hums as he leans down, his lips nipping the shell of his ear playfully before kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>Blaine hums favorably, turning a little even though he can’t move much thanks to the weight of his boyfriend on his back. His nose grazes the side of Sebastian’s face and he manages to place a kiss somewhere on his skin.</p>
<p>“You’re boney.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Sebastian huffs, nuzzling his face into Blaine’s shoulder before rolling onto his back beside the shorter. “Is that any way to greet your loving, very attractive boyfriend who brought you late-night coffee?”</p>
<p>Blaine turns his head and smiles at the iced coffee placed on his desk before Sebastian made his way to the bed. He hums, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the other’s lips.</p>
<p>“Better,” Sebastian teases, stealing another before he sits up and adjusts the pillows against the headboard of Blaine’s bed. He notices the screen of Blaine’s phone, still dimly lit on the mattress. “Miss New York?”</p>
<p>Blaine leans up further on his elbows before rolling out of bed to retrieve his iced coffee. He takes a long sip, humming at the familiar flavor of caramel—coffee just as he likes it. He sits back down on the bed, facing his boyfriend. That question about New York is loaded with unsaid words. Sebastian means the city, of course, but he also means <em>Sam, NYADA, Broadway and…his ex. </em></p>
<p>“No,” Blaine shakes his head and a soft shiver slides down his spine as thunder rumbles outside. Maybe iced coffee wasn’t the best but he’s had a hankering for it lately and Sebastian knows that. Even though a hot latte would make him feel more snuggly,</p>
<p>“It’s not like uh, like that. I’m happy here…I don’t have any regrets.”</p>
<p>Sebastian hums softly, watching Blaine carefully before he nods, “But?”</p>
<p>A small smile tugs the corners of Blaine’s lips because, of course, Sebastian sees right through him, “<em>But, </em>I do love New York and I think I just miss the idea of it, sometimes, if that makes sense?”</p>
<p>Sebastian nods, his hand slipping onto Blaine’s thigh and rubbing in a soothing manner. “Well, we can always visit, you know.” He leans over and presses a kiss to his lips…and steals his coffee to take a sip, “Visit MoMa, walk through Central Park with bagels, lots of Broadway shows for you to audition for…”</p>
<p>Blaine laughs softly, shaking his head as his cheeks tint pink, “We can go without the ulterior motives, you know? Just take long walks around the city,” He leans over too as Sebastian sets the coffee down on the nightstand and blankets his body on the taller’s legs, “Lots of coffee and food and pretending we’re gossip girl.”</p>
<p>Sebastian smirks, carding his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “You had me all the way up until Dan Humphrey.”</p>
<p>Blaine puts a pillow on Sebastian’s lap, moving his textbook overtop so he can continue his reading, “The fact that you even <em>know </em>that—”</p>
<p>“I was always more fond of Chuck Bass anyways.”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes fondly and turns his attention back to the book, running his hand down the text to see if he can remember where he last left off. He should probably be taking notes of some kind instead of just highlighting but he can’t be bothered—something to do during breakfast tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Where’s your roommate?” Sebastian asks, taking one more sip of Blaine’s coffee.</p>
<p>Blaine glances over at the other’s empty bed before shrugging his one shoulder, “He’s probably in his last night class.”</p>
<p>“So…” Sebastian closes the textbook, setting it aside despite the pointed noise from Blaine, “We only have a limited amount of time—should really use it wisely.” </p>
<p>“Sebastian,” Blaine laughs, Sebastian pushing his body to lie down on the comforter. He cages his body with his arms, his hand gently stroking Blaine’s cheek, running his thumb down along his face.</p>
<p>“You’ve studied enough for tonight,” Sebastian teases, reading his mind for what he’s about to say next, “You’re super smart, no more studying.” He says, the end of his sentence disappearing into a kiss.</p>
<p>Blaine grins, wrapping his arms around the taller’s shoulders as the storm continues to pelt the window outside. Chicago’s never felt more like home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>